Ghost of the Future
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: In time some line are so dark. They have to be stop from even being possible. Lucky for Danny his kid are come to stop one future.Danny x baby mamas
1. Chapter 1

**By the way your moms.**

_Ok here the set up my starts in a time line were ghost (good one at lest)are living in Amity Guys in withered shut Colcwork and Danny are dabble for the most part this is about his kids that are...Well you'll see. Anyway time to get go ghost._

**[In Princess Dorothea Kingdom.]**

It was a peaceful day Dora was enjoy the handy work of some of her made a tapestry for the Sean ad annuity of Dora and Danny freed the kingdom from her evil bother. she was great past year after saving the world. Had many great Aminy park welcoming ghost. throw thanks to her job as Queen she could not enjoy also miss seeing her frist knight and consorts.(Danny,Tucker and Sam). The last she saw of them was when he asked her if she wanted to be one of the gosht to live in the Amity part of a plan to show not all gosht are bad.

She knew he asked a few other that he trusted.(short list I know) Kitty after braking up with 13 for real this time .Moved into Phantom Gate the apartments made for the humans and ghost then that she had no clue who ells lived their. She headed to her room thinking of maybe paying her friends a visit when a hood figure appeared before what look like Danny's thermos sucked her up .Just as a maid came down the same hall locking eye with they told her to Tell Find Danny Phantom if they wish for the safe return of their Queen a it turned into mist.

**(some time later)**

' Ow my head were am I? 'well Princess you not in you castle seizing tea' Ember be nice it not like she the one holding us.'Kitty, Ember your here too? Any clue as to whats going on at all? Not one bit. we got garbed sitting around My apartment .'And now we are here and i do not have my guitar. 'She gets crabby when she does not have it for to long.'I do not! If you three are done It be for the best if you head to the next looked to the creep that sucked her into thrmus. I.I think not you going to let us out before I... She reached for her neackless but it was I said next room.

**(Next room over)**

They waked into the room to see a big screen t.v ,hottie,and many other also saw seven people that they knew very well. Jazz,Star,Sam Paulina,Tucker Désirée,and Valerie. 'Well that just great more people I can't stand. "Now we just need the Dipstick to show up."Paulina I hope he show up soon."Being here great but the whole lazer point kills most of the fun." Dora chimed in looking at the others."Did anyone ask the creepy guy why he kidnapped us?Or try to wish us out?They all looked he up and down as if she was crazy."Kitty looked her in the eyes."I doubt we could just say hey guy who took us! Why you kidnap us and they wished we could not wish ours selves out. To be far If you asked. A figure walked into the room."she is right that would be my that time everyone got the aide to charge they heard the sound of Lazers charging." Now then everyone have a set.

**(After everyone was comfy.)**

"All right I cut right to it me and my pal up on the cat walk are robots made 6 years in the future by Tucker and Valerie." Wait what ! Everyone was shocked but Tucker who yelled sweet! Forcing every one to look at him funny."We were sent back by our charges."Who are coming to stop a few crazy ex guy in Withe and Freak-show."All right then what the hack with kidnapping us?Well they coming to waste all of you and use what life to make an and Dora looked at Ember and said."Well being lock in this swanky clue house does seem so bad hu Ember?"Sam cut in now feeling safer." You said the Ex-GIW and just who are your changes. Well Well in a few weeks the fentons take over thanks to the program let ghost live in town.

A Tech heads and very pissed off cleaner teams took off and hunted ghost who are not evil."They even made 7 super hunters to take out almost anythng."One way or a nather."As for who 6 of the super hunters who so happen to be."The kids of Ember,Kitty,You miss Sam,Queen Dora,Paulina and Désirée."The named woman shut down all thinking.(They think of doing the deed with Danny.)Jazz had an unhappy look as she said asked why."before you flip out or start ruling .There where made from D.N.A and the rested women after he was kill. "How did he did Danny you know?Well miss Kitty They used,Ember,her majesty,and Desiree as let you go so he know were to find my makes and Star took down the sickly out know hack this blow up that before running away."um wait how did I help?Well miss Star you the only person carry aloft to fly untested Fenton tech.

"Wow that so cool Star I wonder what I do four a living? "I was got to that miss ,Sam,Jazz and Danny made up the ground anything that killed people? No all the army were all Paulina you became almost as good a shoot as (Danny's mom.).Wait she as good as my mom that is scary!"Ya She almost took my head off that time me and Kitty and spectra too over the town." getting back to what I was were captured and broke free in under a before they got your D.N. freed the other .You found to lab freeing Danny.A remote consoled bot fire a blood blossom round to his was gone before he hit the also took a tank holding one of the found the other six The all appeared to be about 10 year got them out and burn the place down and started hunting The rouges tell you were locked nothing that would stick but It get you all away from the kids."So we have Danny's kid and they on the way most likely having an army following them? "Yes that a bout and The last child who also the most powerful is going to be in the for front. "That just F..."I hate to end your rant the kid are coming they have followers. Everyone in a dark tone put on a sad face saying great.

End for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Your What!?

so you know for later the kids and daughter

Sam=Flora ,Ember=Smoke,Paulina,= Lilith,Kitty=Jinx Desiree=Mirage Dora=Ysabella. The last kid a guy I still think of a name.(I'll get back to you with it)

[Six years in the future whats lift of Fenton works]

"Okay is everything set for the trip?Not yet we still need the other part of the item and the others."Good then I'll sended out the Bill and will to get ready for raised her hands opening a portal sending to robots into it. "Hay We're back and we have guests! "You three took your time coming back."Well you know we had to stop for a few things."Ya we also have cake"!And I saw a Ruby choker in a blown up a store.I just had to grab."Lill,Izzy ,Flora if you all were not my sisters and part of the worlds last hope. I would kill all of you all."I doubt that. Smoke and Mirage would stop you Jinx and you love to much."Will you Just get in the ship so we can get the plan moving."What ever you say Miss". "Whatever Bossy pants(all three at once).Smoke started the ship and ready it guns. " lets hope the plan work out the way we hoped.

[Over a radio contact close to fenton works]

"Sir We have movement in the north part of the trashed part of the city!" I request subject 7 and Handler Walker for cap team."Granted agent Snow." Keep up the good work and You may even get the bomb carol off. Stall the targets back will get there in 1 min." Yes sir understood. agent took off in to the air coming to a stop on the hood of the ship with weapons drawn."How it going girl I bet you missed me?[ With Walker and Subject 7.] "Okay scum it time to collect the prisoners".I'm only going to say this once no funny stuff.I um like the others do not care if they comeback in one piece. As for you I would make my afterlife to end you. As the two made it to the location they found The Agent fallowing the targets into a ship was in bad shape but was still fly."Looks like we have runs after them you scum". They flow top speed catching up to the wrecked ship over the park fallowed by drones."Hmm looks like one of they can make a portal from place to place".Going to have to add that to the report.

[6 years in the past the same park.]

"Man can to day get worse? Tucker and every female I know short of my mom gone missing.I know if I say that phrase it going to go down hill.'I doubt it could get any worse.'Danny looked at the peaceful a ship with three ghost flying after it crash next to the lake."Really life your not even letting me think it now!" He flow to save who ever was in the saw some drones pull six girl out the ship They all looked he got closer he saw Walker with a remote ready to use wanting to let Walker have any fun Danny shot an ice beam frizzling the remote in a block of ice."Hay Walker how bout you make like your remote and freeze?"What in the ghost zone It can't be!"What's wrong you look more clueless then I do when it comes to girls. Those little brats must have tried to run to the past."Did you just say past Walker.'This can only head to something crazy. Agent ,7 the targets then get ready to move out!

The Agent ready her weapon and 7 smiled got ready to fight when the six robot fire on Walker a log with the Agent. He fell to the ground .Subject 7 forced all him power and ghostly wailed Walker to dust before passing out."Um can someone tell me whats going on robots drop the girls."Okay Mirage you can drop the illusion she did Danny came face to face with the faces of the girls. "Oh my god this is so cool we flouting face to face with our dream come true."Wait what?"Ya this is going to be a shock but what she said right we your count the agent girl. And before you zap out we need to go talk to our 's mind snapped by this point and he fainted."So who going to carry dad to the base? "this makes me wounder how our are moms going to react to meeting us."5 bucks Mama E get that twich like when Tucker dropped cheeses on her new flow with the gear,Dad and bother all the way to the base hold the others.

End Chap!

Okay I'm done for now so next time I going to post bios for my ocs and some other stuff you hinting to what going to happen


	3. Chapter 3

**Bios for the Phantom kids.**

_**This well help get a feel for each also shows how they like thier mom or how umalike.**_

Names:

**Flora .Fenton Mansoin: **

Mother: Samantha "Sam" Manson

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:looks 14, real age 6 years old.

Hair color: blound

Eye color: Violet

Info:Unlike her mother Flora is seemingly girly .She often wears dress with flowers , or chains on them.A deep love for all that shines and the wild. She has a Queen B out look when dealing white other grils yet never turns down a change to be one of the has all her mother's powers from contol over plants,She can speak to them as also can make it rain when 100% foced on natular.

**Smoke, Phatom McLain**

Mother: Ember McLain

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:looks 14, real age 6 years old.

Hair color: Fire Red

Eye color: Green

Info:A shy girl as long as she has her glass seen a wallflower reading. Becomes a super nova when in the spot light. She waers a long sweater the covers her pop star loves book and anything dealing whie has her mom's flame power along with her dad's ice also has power over sound.

**Lilith,Morealue Fenton**

Mother:Paulina Morealus

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:14, real age 6 years old and 9 mintes old

Hair color:White

Eye color: Blue

Info:A Goth Queen B .She has Sam sytle and her mother's and She alway clashing with her sister Flora over a Queen B for good use her looks to make guys help the do any thing for powers reflct her normal can brain wash people into fight for a realy used from turning her into the hot gril monster of any guy nightmares.(like I'm the only one that haw one.)

**Jinx Fenton**

Mother: Kitty

Gender:female

Species:Hybir

Age:looks 13 really 6

Hair color: Green

Eye color: blood Red

Info:Out of all pf the kids she the most normal.A hopless romatic like her has one little hitch in her peronlty her borther complex. much like her sisters she love her bother some joke she loves him to much. She has Kitty kiss off power That work on also has a nack for making clone.

**Mirage Genie Fenton**

Mother:Desiree

Gender:femla

Species:Hybir

Age: 16 look really 6

Hair color: white and black

Eye color: Golden brown

Info:Unlike the others Mirage had her power changed by her bother one of the few time he even wish gave her the power to heal her self and other and the power make wepons out of enargy (she a real scraper).She soft spoken but poeple leson when she take after her mother in the best ways alnost passing for a shorter twin.

**Ysabella Mattingly Fenton**

Mother:Princess Dorathea Mattingly

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:15 look really 6

Hair color: drity blound

Eye color: blue

Info:She a bit of a mess as far a being a Princess her sister and borther she has to take over a kingdom one like doing thing her own mean punch the problem in the face or burning Dragon form is the same as her the hands down strungest in stranth mizu

Damien Fenton

Gender:Male

Species:hybrid

Age:Looks 16 real age 6 years old

Hair color:white/ black in ghost from

Eye color:green/blue ghost from

Info:A man of well no words. Make into a hit man by the rouge G.I. own mind keeps him from has all of Danny's use a sword mix with his see his sisters as his only reason for close of witch being the only one to ever hear him speak. He a monster in a fight but a push over when it comes any take the role as the oldest.

Mizu Frost

Gender:female

Species:Snow woman

Age:Looks 117

Hair color: Black and pink

Eye color:snow White

Info: She a hot headed snow girl who was forced to work for costed the Phantoms girls to she returned home she was disowned by her clan's leader and was put to was saved by Damien after he ((took care of the leader)).It earrend him three things His sword,her clan and after a riged game Mizu as one of three bride candets.

_**Okay so that all my Ocs I hope you like them.**_


End file.
